Liens spirituels
by Azilia07
Summary: Ficlets et drabbles sur les différents personnages. Thèmes divers et variés.
1. Quand tu mourras, je serais là pour toi

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Tite Kubo.  
**Rating :** K+  
**Personnages :** Nnoitra/Nell  
**Spoiler :** A partir du chapitre 290 (sur le passé commun de Nnoitra et Nelieru) jusqu'au chapitre 313. Je dépasse donc du tome 33.

* * *

Ce sale shinigami l'avait eu. Il huma l'odeur du sable mêlé à celui du sang, un parfum enivrant pour lui. Un parfum qui le poussait à combattre, à tuer ceux qui se trouvaient à portée de vue. Mais il ne pouvait plus se battre. Plus aucun de ses bras ne répondait à ses sollicitations. Santa-Teresa était allongée à ses côtés, comme morte. Sa lame ne brillait plus. Voir dans quel état sa fidèle compagne se trouvait lui arracha presque une marque de faiblesse. Sans Santa-Teresa il n'était plus un guerrier, il n'était qu'une larve rampant misérablement sur les dunes de l'Hueco Mundo.

Il allait mourir. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours désiré, mourir les armes à la main, le corps ouvert par le zanpakuto de l'adversaire. Nnoitra aurait aimé serrer Santa-Teresa dans sa main, sentir sa force destructive lui tenir compagnie jusqu'au dernier instant.

- Nnoitra ?

Une figure d'enfant apparut dans son champ de vision, suivi de mains potelées qui se posaient sur le corps de Nnoitra pour se hisser jusqu'à lui. Malgré sa faiblesse, l'Arrancar reconnut avec facilité celle qui s'approchait de lui. Nelieru. Elle était encore là, toujours à ses côtés. Comme Santa-Teresa. Mais alors que l'arme fauchait les corps, Nelieru empêchait ces derniers d'être touchés. Nelieru n'avait jamais aimé donner la mort. Comportement typiquement féminin du point de vue de Nnoitra, mais surtout stupide.

Arrivée à proximité de Nnoitra, Nell pencha son visage au-dessus de celui du Quinta. Les puits sombres donnant sur la haine firent face à de grands yeux emplis de tristesse et de pitié. La pitié de Nelieru, jamais il n'avait pu la supporter. A chaque fois que l'ex-Tercera le traitait avec compassion parce qu'il était plus faible qu'elle, il avait eu l'envie de la plaquer contre un mur et de plonger Santa-Teresa en elle pour l'entendre hurler. L'entendre exprimer sa supériorité sur elle.

Nell plongea sa main au plus profond de sa gorge, afin de libérer le liquide guérisseur. Quand la première goutte tomba sur le visage de Nnoitra, il n'y eut aucune réaction. Il était déjà mort.


	2. Voir pour toi

**Rating :** T.  
**Personnages :** Nnoitra, Tesla

* * *

Douleur. Le coup que lui a porté le Hollow l'avait obligé à s'agenouiller. Son propre sang coulait sur son visage. Il avait honte de s'être laissé si facilement avoir, et de laisser son maître finir cet adversaire bien inférieur à son puissance. Il serait furieux, le frapperait pour sa négligence avant de repartir sans rajouter un mot de plus. La honte envers sa propre faiblesse et sa propre incapacité lui fit oublier sa blessure, aussi horrible soit-elle. Il en aurait presque pleuré si son œil n'avait pas disparu. Il avait esquivé un coup du Hollow, mais pas le second. La griffe avait plongé dans son œil, l'éclatant comme un œuf. Il avait refermé son œil valide, ne voulant pas voir le spectacle écœurant. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer dans quel état était son visage, et encore moins qu'il ne possédait plus qu'une orbite vide là où se trouvait son œil droit.

- Imbécile.

Nnoitra planta Santa-Teresa juste à côté de son Fraccion, s'amusant du sursaut de terreur que ce dernier exécuta. L'état dans lequel se trouvait son Fraccion n'inquiéta guère l'Arrancar; il savait que l'admiration que son serviteur lui portait serait bien plus puissante que la mort. D'un geste de la tête, il lui ordonna de se mettre debout. Tesla s'exécuta à la hâte. Son corps tremblait de la peur d'être puni, mais aussi à cause de la fièvre qui s'emparait de lui. Une fièvre glacée qui le tenait dans son étau indestructible. Sans compter sa vision qui chancelait ; c'était la première fois qu'il devait voir le monde avec un seul œil Nnoitra riait de la situation du Fraccion.

- C'est intéressant comme expérience d'être borgne, n'est-ce pas ? On s'y fait à la longue.

L'Arrancar se pencha en avant, scrutant le visage sanglant de Tesla. Le pourpre se détachait distinctement sur la peau pâle, comme si ce n'était qu'un lambeau de tissu recouvrant un masque de marbre.

- Mais je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais connu la sensation d'avoir un œil crevé.

Le Fraccion ne bougeait toujours pas, cherchant simplement à rester debout. Mais le vertige se disputait à la nausée depuis qu'il avait vu son ancien œil, gisant sur le sable. Si son maitre n'avait pas été là, il se serait allégé l'estomac derrière le rocher le plus proche. Fixant le corps vacillant de son serviteur, Nnoitra eut un reniflement de dégout. Santa-Teresa remis sur son épaule, il attrapa son Fraccion par le bras, le tirant derrière lui.

- Faudra demander à Aporro de voir s'il peut pas inventer un truc pour remplacer ton œil. Parce qu'un Fraccion borgne, c'est pas un problème. Mais un Fraccion qui joue les aveugles est bon pour la casse !

En fin de compte, Tesla refusa toute aide de Szayel et préféra apprendre à vivre avec un seul œil, cachant l'orbite vide par un cache-œil Avec une certaine joie, le Fraccion constata qu'il a ainsi une ressemblance avec son maître. Toutefois il aimerait tant que ce dernier le guide comme ce jour-là, où il n'était qu'un aveugle dont les yeux étaient remplacés par ceux de Nnoitra.


	3. Les aléas d'un remplacement

**Rating :** K+  
**Personnages :** Ichigo, Rukia  
**Notes : **Drabbles écrits pour l'arbre à drabbles de Drakys.

Je suis ouverte à toute demande de ficlets.

* * *

Une rencontre, et sa vie change, du tout au tout.

Son univers avait basculé dès que cette Shinigami était entré chez lui. Il avait acquis de nouveaux pouvoirs, et aussi de nouveaux problèmes à résoudre. Être un médium était déjà un fardeau. Être un shinigami c'était comme porter le poids de tous les esprits qu'on a put libérer. Ou non.

En tant qu'humain, il trouvait cette sensation pesante. Même s'il ne le montrait à personne.

Il comprenait de mieux en mieux certains réflexions de cette Shinigami qu'il avait sauvé. Les regards qu'ils se portaient suffisent à échanger leurs poids respectifs.

*

Il ne paierait pas la note. C'était déjà bien beau qu'il accepte de jouer les chasseurs de fantômes pour cette shinigami, il n'allait pas non plus payer pour elle.

- T'as qu'à bosser pour avoir de l'argent, grogna Ichigo, ne décollant pas de son magazine. Je t'offres le gîte, c'est déjà trop.  
- Mais _paysan_ je ne serais pas un poids financier si tu ne m'avais pas pris **TOUT** mes pouvoirs.  
- Hé oh, je contrôle pas ce genre de trucs. En plus, cette note est astronomique.  
- A l'inverse de ton intelligence ?  
- Ne m'attaque pas sur ce terrain-là...

*

Il envoie le fantôme vers la mort, la vraie. Et s'écroule au sol sans aucune grâce.

- C'est crevant ce métier 'tain. J'en ai jusqu'à quand ?  
- Jusqu'à ce que je retrouve mes pouvoirs, répond la shinigami d'un ton désinvolte.  
- Et çà va prendre combien de temps ?  
- Qu'en sais-je ? Quelques jours, des semaines, des mois, des années.

Ichigo s'étrangle. Des années ?! Ce n'était pas sur le contrat çà ! Hors de question qu'il passe sa vie à sauver des fantômes et à débiter en tranches du Hollow. Non, pas question.


	4. Un, deux, trois, soleil !

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Tite Kubo.  
**Rating :** K+  
**Personnages :** Orihime, Tatsuki  
**Notes :** Drabbles écrits pour les thèmes "Prophétie" et "Eclipse" sur french_drabble.

* * *

Les cartes étaient disposées sur le bureau. Avec cérémonie, Orihime tira la sienne, prenant très à sérieux le jeu.

- Tatsuki, j'ai tiré la carte du Soleil !

Son amie acquiesça, cherchant sur la " notice " l'explication symbolique de la carte. Elle-même ne croyait pas au tarot, mais pour Orihime elle était prête à feindre.

- Ton amour est chaleureux et sincère. Quelqu'un viendra t'aider dans le danger, et ensemble vous accomplirez de grandes choses.

Le regard d'Orihime s'agrandit, attisé par la curiosité. Allait-elle être impliquée dans les dangers qui touchaient Ichigo ? Au-dehors, le soleil se cacha derrière les nuages.

*

Le soleil s'était éteint, sa chaleur enfermée dans un lieu de désolation où seul la nuit régnait. Ses rayons ne pouvaient franchir les murs de sa prison, la fenêtre était bien trop haute pour que son éclat l'atteigne. Orihime passe ses journées à fixer ce carré bleu nuit où apparaît une lune pâle.

_Quelqu'un viendra t'aide dans le danger._

Puisqu'elle ne peut fuir seule, elle tâche de demeurer vivante, même si elle n'est qu'un astre éteint dans un monde désenchanté.

Sur Terre, une jeune kendoka attend désespérément le retour de son soleil. La chaleur de ses sourires lui manque.


	5. Curieuses saveurs

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Tite Kubo.  
**Notes** : Le Musée de la glace de Tokyo existe réellement, ainsi que les saveurs.

* * *

Tatsuki aimait le comportement curieux de son amie, sans quoi Orihime aurait été une jeune fille comme les autres avec des rêves aux couleurs effacés, et des passe-temps communs aux filles de son âge. Les rêves d'Orihime était une explosion de couleurs improbables et ses occupations n'entraient pas dans le moule rigide de la société de leur temps.

La kendoka n'émit aucune surprise quand son amie l'amena à ce " Musée de la glace " au sein de la capitale – chance pour elles que Karakura ne soit pas situé loin de la ville, Orihime aurait été capable de les y mener malgré un voyage de plusieurs jours à pied. Le musée avait tous les aspects d'une attraction de foire avec ses teintes criardes et ses effigies de cornets de glace souriantes. Malgré l'aspect enfantin de la décoration, les visiteurs étaient un étalage de toutes les couches et générations de la société japonaise. On y rencontrait aussi bien des jeunes adultes au look résolument provocateur à l'employé de bureau tiré à quatre épingles, en passant par la famille modèle. Tout ce petit monde se mouvait dans un décor que n'aurait pas renié un auteur de shojo.

Peu à l'aise dans un tel univers, Tatsuki se résolut à tenir son amie par la main, ne voulant pas la perdre. Même si elle-même était déjà complètement perdue, psychologiquement parlant.

- Tatsuki, tu as vu les saveurs qu'ils proposent ici ?

La jeune fille déchiffra les caractères inscrits sur un papier glacé, décoré d'un mélange de glace-smileys plutôt perturbants. A croire que le propriétaire avait repris un papier à lettres pour pré-adolescente en mode " kawai ".

- Cactus, langue de boeuf, crevette... lisait à voix haute Orihime, détachant les syllabes comme si elle savourait un morceau délicieux. Aubergine rôtie, tofu... Je crois que je vais me laisser tenter par une glace nouilles chinoises et pommes de terre ! s'exclama-t-elle en claquant des mains. Et toi, Tatsuki ?

Les yeux brillants, les mains toujours jointes comme pour une prière, la jeune fille rousse fixait son amie d'un doux regard. Les épaules de la kendoka se relâchèrent, et un filet de voix sortit de ses lèvres, presque songeur.

- Je te laisse choisir, tu connais mes goûts.

Bras croisés dans le dos, elle regarda la flamme de cheveux roux disparaître dans la foule. Orihime la retrouvera, jamais encore elles ne s'étaient perdues de vue. Sautillante, Orihime revient portant deux cornets, tendant celle saveur " serpent - crevette " à Tatsuki. Le sourire qu'elle lui offre dissuade la kendoka de refuser ce met particulier. Tout en dévorant le sien avec un plaisir non dissimulé, Orihime vante son choix.

- Tu as l'impression de manger des nouilles chinoises à la pomme de terre ! Ou des pommes de terres fourrées aux nouilles ! Je voudrais arriver à créer de telles glaces !  
- Avec quels parfums ?  
- Des haricots rouges sucrés avec de l'ananas. Non mieux du chocolat avec du curry ! C'est excellent le chocolat, mais encore plus avec quelque chose dedans.

Tout en parlant, la jeune fille agitait sa glace en tout sens, faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras pour montrer son enthousiasme. De la crème glacée se retrouva sur ses joues, et sur le bout du nez comme les enfants qui dévorent leur toute première glace. Tatsuki sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, et essuya les taches indiscrètes sous les rires d'Orihime.

Si elle se tâchait elle aussi avec sa glace, Orihime viendrait-elle l'aider à faire disparaître les tâches ingrates ?


	6. On a pas toujours ce que l'on souhaite

**Couple** : Shunsui/Ukitake  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Prompt** : Kyouraku/Ukitake - badsex - les choses ne se passent pas toujours aussi bien qu'on voudrait  
**Notes** : Pré-série quand Ukitake et Shunsui étaient élèves à l'académie des Shinigamis.

* * *

Ils avaient peut-être trop abusés du saké chipé en douce ce jour-là, ou était-ce le printemps qui avaient éveillé en eux la part d'humanité qu'ils possédaient. La situation était parfaite : les autres élèves étaient repartis en cours ou flânaient ailleurs, leur recoin préféré était loin de toute présence. Ils étaient seuls et comptaient bien en profiter. Du moins avaient-ils eu cette pensée alors qu'ils riaient, dopés par l'adrénaline, l'alcool et l'air saturé de parfums estivales. Ils ne savaient pas eux-mêmes ce qu'ils faisaient réellement, pensant juste s'amuser sur un autre terrain que ceux qu'ils fréquentaient habituellement La maladresse même de leurs gestes amplifiaient leurs rires.

Jusqu'à l'improbable pour l'un, l'inéluctable qui se rappelait à son insu pour l'autre. L'ultime rire secoua trop fortement le corps d'Ukitake, déjà mis à rude épreuve par les secousses précédentes. Une tache de sang tomba sur son habit d'étudiant, suivi d'autres qui formaient une pluie sèche. Son visage prenait la couleur du sang, convulsé par la douleur qui s'immisçait à nouveau dans son corps. Cette faiblesse qu'il voulait oublier et ne pas montrer aux autres. Il n'y avait plus que la douleur autour de lui. Les mains de Shinsui sur lui n'étaient que des contacts fantomatiques, venant d'un autre monde.

Il sentit simplement qu'on le portait. Ses doigts s'agrippaient dans le tissu des vêtements de son ami, tentant de refouler la souffrance qui le transcendait. Dans les rares instants de répit que lui offrait sa maladie, Ukitake se haït d'avoir montré sa faille. Il avait voulu venir à l'académie pour devenir Shinigami et ainsi repousser le mal qui s'était formé en lui. Il n'y avait pas réussi, malgré les compliments de Yamamoto qui le considérait, avec Shunsui, comme ses meilleurs élèves. Il était faible et malade. Incompétent.

- Hé Ukitake. Dès que t'es remis d'aplomb par la jolie doctoresse, on se paiera une bouteille de saké. Du meilleur cru. Et on ira voir les filles pour se détendre.

Sa toux se faisant moins importante, Ukitake essuya du dos de la main le sang qui maculait son menton. Il voulut s'excuser de son comportement, expliquer son problème. Mais il comprit que son ami ne lui demandait rien. Il venait d'accepter tacitement ce " défaut ". Rien de plus. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'explications.

- Et pour la scène de tout à l'heure, continua Shunsui sur le ton de la conversation. On remettre çà une prochaine fois.

Cette prochaine fois ne vint jamais. Ce fut d'abord le manque de temps à cause des examens puis de l'arrivée au statut de capitaines : le grade passait avant les plaisirs, aussi importants soient-ils. Puis ce fut le constat cruel mais logique de la maladie d'Ukitake. Elle ne permettait pas certaines activités trop mouvementées. Alors ils se contentaient d'être présents l'un pour l'autre, et de se donner mutuellement la plus belles des richesses : le rire.


	7. Un animal sauvage

**Personnages** : Nell, Noitra, Szayel.  
**Rating** : PG  
**Prompt** : "Un ou des Espada, leur animal de compagnie - À qui confier son animal quand on s'absente" pour **jazzy_jo**  
**Notes : **Spoilers sur l'arc Hueco Mundo.

* * *

La sérénité de Las Noches n'était troublé que par le bruit étouffé de semelles sur le carrelage immaculé. Au sein de son laboratoire – construit en cachette dans ses appartements -Szayel n'entendait pas même ce bruit, son esprit accaparé par ses expériences. Dos à la porte, il ne vit pas celle-ci s'ouvrir sous l'impulsion d'un Espada, et encore moins ce dernier entrer dans la pièce. Il fallut un bruyant raclement de gorge pour que Szayel repose ses instruments et accueille l'Espada.

- Neliel Tu Oderschwank. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de venir ic-

Szayel remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, se demandant si ses problèmes de vue ne s'aggravaient pas. Mais non, Noitra était bien étroitement ficelé, le long ruban tenu comme une laisse par l'Espada numéro 3.

- Je dois partir en mission, sous les ordres de maître Aizen. Je te confie mon... animal de compagnie.

L'épais ruban avait aussi servi comme bâillon à Noitra dont les injures s'étouffaient sous le tissu. Un rire monta aux lèvres de Szayel, les étirant pour en dévoiler les dents. Le scientifique tendit la main pour recevoir la " laisse ".

- Surtout, veille à ce qu'il fasse ses exercices. C'est encore une bête sauvage, il ne connait que la violence pour se défouler.

D'un geste élégant, Nell salua Szayel et dédia à Noitra une expression de supériorité qui fit frissonner de dégoût l'Arrancar. Szayel regarda son collègue tempêter, grogner comme une bête en cage. Il devait avouer que Nell avait un sens de l'humour très recherché.


	8. Une dernière fois

**Persos :** Nnoitra, Nell  
**Rating :** PG-13

* * *

« Devait-on en arriver là ? »

L'arme de Nnoitra a beau être gigantesque, presque aussi grande que la Lune elle-même, Nell arrive à la bloquer, la parer avec sa propre arme. Le fracas de l'acier déchire le calme qui régnait dans le désert, comme dans celui de la nouvelle existence de Nell – vague vie de gamine perdue, mais qui, au moins, n'était plus sujette aux conflits entre Arrancars.

« J'aurais du te haïr après ce que tu m'avais fait. »

Mais en perdant son identité, elle avait perdu ses souvenirs. Et même maintenant que tout lui était revenu, aussi limpide que si elle venait de tout revivre, Nell n'haïssait pas Nnoitra. Elle avait juste pitié. Pitié de sa haine démesurée envers son encontre, pitié de sa tendance à toujours vouloir être le meilleur, pitié des sentiments qui le transformaient plus en bête qu'en être doué de raison.

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça Nell, hurlait Nnoitra tâchant de la faire céder. (Il la voulait sous lui, affaiblie, éreintée, à sa merci) Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, de ta condescendance !  
— C'est fini Nnoitra.

Il lui fallut sentir son propre sang dans sa gorge pour comprendre sa phrase. Il tituba, tomba bras en croix, l'arme s'échappant de sa main. Elle avait gagné – encore une fois. Et cette fois il ne se relèverait pas.


	9. 50 phrases - thèmes normaux

**Pairing :** Orihime Inoue / Uryuu Ishida  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Notes :** Rédigé pour la communauté une_phrase avec les thèmes normaux. Les phrases vont du début de la série jusqu'à la fin de l'arc du Hueco Mundo. (Non je n'ai pas encore commencé le nouvel arc *retard, retard*)

* * *

**#01. Réconfort**  
Orihime sait bien qu'on la garde dans la classe de couture en tant que mascotte (et peut-être par pitié) et cela l'attriste il n'y a qu'Ishida pour affirmer qu'elle est douée et l'aider, encore et encore, à s'exercer.

**#02. Baiser**  
Les lèvres d'Orihime sont faites pour les baisers tendres, furtifs, les baisers d'amitié déposés sur les joues, les bisous maladroits – Ishida les reçoit avec le moins de gêne possible, mais cela lui fait toujours quelque chose.

**#03. Douceur**  
Quand Ishida coud, touche les tissus, il le fait comme il s'occuperait d'un animal blessé avec lenteur et douceur – Orihime essaye en vain de l'imiter, l'aiguille lui échappe toujours des mains, lui pique le doigt et c'est à Ishida de venir la soigner.

**#04. Souffrance**  
Même après être revenu du Hueco Mundo des douleurs muettes demeurent – Orihime a tâché de renouer les liens, de conserver le sourire – seul Ishida l'a surprit un jour à pleurer.

**#05. Pomme de terre**  
La patate chaude manque de brûler la gorge d'Ishida qui, impressionné, voit Orihime croquer dans la sienne avec gourmandise – les miettes qui lui restent collées aux lèvres lui donnent des airs de petite fille ravie.

**#06. Pluie**  
Sous le parapluie d'Orihime il y a assez de place pour le monde entier, et il y fait toujours beau – Ishida ne peut jamais refuser ses invitations mais se demande toujours comment il réussit à être ainsi collé contre la demoiselle.

**#07. Chocolat**  
Prenant le mot « amour » au sens large Orihime offre des chocolats à tout le monde, sans exception – ce qui fait pâmer de joie Chizuru qui y voit une déclaration (Ishida ne lui dira jamais que celui qu'il reçoit d'Orihime est le plus soigné et le meilleur – même avec les ingrédients bizarres qu'elle y met).

**#08. Bonheur**  
« Je serais heureuse tant qu'on vivra tous ensemble ! Ichigo, Tatsuki, Chad... et surtout toi Ishida ! Je serais triste si tu pars ! »

**#09. Téléphone**  
Ravie, Orihime accroche la petite breloque que lui a offert Ishida – la croix Quincy scintille sous le soleil et la jeune fille est sans cesse en train de la tourner entre ses doigts lorsqu'elle téléphone.

**#10. Oreilles**  
« Tu entends ? C'est mon cœur qui bat rien que pour toi ! » déclame Orihime au cours de poésie, gardant les yeux fixés sur Ishida qui sent ses oreilles rougir.

**#11. Nom**  
Entendre son prénom de la bouche d'Orihime est gênant – surtout devant tout le monde ! – mais Ishida n'ose pas la réprimander parce qu'après tout, cela lui fait plaisir.

**#12. Sensuel**  
La façon dont elle remet ses longs cheveux d'un mouvement de la nuque, sa manie de mordiller sa lèvre, de se tendre sur la pointe des pieds alors qu'elle découvre ainsi ses jambes, tous ces petits gestes dévoilent qu'Orihime a bien grandi, qu'elle est devenu une femme et ce constat terrifie Ishida car il remarque qu'Orihime n'est plus une simple amie à ses yeux.

**#13. Mort**  
« Quand je serais à la Soul Society, je te chercherais. Tous les jours. Promets-moi que tu feras de même.»

**#14. Sexe**  
« Oh » fait Orihime en écoutant Chizuru lui expliquer les différentes façons de profiter du corps de l'autre quel que soit son sexe – et ce petit « oh » de naïve ingénue fait craindre le pire à Ishida qui se demande comment Orihime peut écouter de telles perversions sans rougir.

**#15. Toucher**  
Ils ne sont jamais touchés directement – les doigts se frôlent parfois lors d'un prêt de feuille en classe, le pouvoir d'Orihime les sépare quand elle le soigne il y a toujours un obstacle, un recul de pudeur qui les empêche d'aller plus loin.

**#16. Faiblesse**  
« Tu es plus forte que beaucoup d'entre nous Orihime, car tu es là pour nous soigner, nous redonner courage – tu ne frémis pas devant les blessures et le sang, tu es celle qui nous rappelle qui nous sommes et sauve nos âmes tu n'es nullement faible ! »

**#17. Larmes**  
Orihime ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer devant telle déclaration, c'est un flot qui coule sur son visage, qui s'accorde si mal avec toute la chaleur qui gagne son cœur – et elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire, nerveusement, quand Ishida essaye de lui tamponner les joues avec un mouchoir.

**#18. Vitesse**  
Les flèches que décoche Ishida sont si rapides qu'Orihime ne les discerne pas – ce ne sont que de fins traits de lumières, aussi insaisissables que leur propriétaire.

**#19. Vent**  
Ils courent après le chapeau d'Orihime que le vent a emporté – Ishida réussit à le rattraper mais tombe lourdement sous le rire irrépressible d'Orihime qui s'envole loin, très loin, et emplit toute l'atmosphère.

**#20. Liberté**  
Orihime comprend d'autant mieux ce mot après avoir été enfermé dans une salle où le ciel se résumait à un carré noir, depuis elle ne peut plus rester dans une pièce fermée – Ishida est toujours là pour laisser une fenêtre ouverte dans la salle de classe.

**#21. Vie**  
« Comment veux-tu profiter de la vie, si tu restes enfermé ? » se scandalise Orihime qui tire Ishida par la manche, ce dernier ayant à peine le temps de rassembler ses affaires.

**#22. Jalousie**  
« On dirait que tu es jaloux de Kurosaki-kun, c'est encore une histoire de Shinigami et de Quincy ? » - c'est bien plus compliqué, mais il ne saurait pas lui expliquer.

**#23. Mains**  
Ishida est adroit avec ses mains – Orihime le voit bien lorsqu'il coud, tire à l'arc, s'occupe des tâches quotidiennes – et elles semblent si fragiles pourtant.

**#24. Goût**  
Chaque nouvelle rencontre est une nouvelle saveur pour Orihime – Kurosaki et Tatsuki ont celui des épices, Chad a une saveur réconfortante qui ne déçoit jamais, quant à Ishida... et bien, Orihime l'associe a un goût délicat, un mets qui ne paye pas de mine par l'aspect mais cache quelque chose de merveilleux.

**#25. Adoration**  
« J'adore la pâte d'haricot rouge, les shows télé, la forme des nuages, les libellules, les feux d'artifice, Tatsuki mais aussi tous mes amis, les jouets dans les distributeurs à boules, les friandises de monsieur Urahara, les pinces à cheveux que m'a offert mon frère mais tout ça, ça équivaut pas à tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi ! »

**#26. A jamais**  
Chaque âme qu'a soigné Orihime lui a laissé une partie d'elle dans son cœur – un souvenir, une douleur, un remerciement – la jeune fille honore chacune de ses âmes, sachant qu'elles feront partie d'elle pour toujours ainsi elle n'a jamais révéla à Ishida les secrets que son âme lui avait soufflé, comme une confidence.

**#27. Sang**  
Orihime est bien trop pure pour être tachée par le sang des combats – Ishida s'est juré de faire en sorte qu'Orihime ne soit jamais blessée.

**#28. Maladie**  
Cela la fait rire de voir qu'un simple rhume a réussi à la mettre au lit, elle qui a déjà dû soigner bien pire – Orihime se laisse dorloter comme une enfant, n'osant pas repousser Ishida qui est venu s'occuper d'elle.

**#29. Mélodie**  
Parfois une vielle comptine s'échappait des lèvres d'Orihime, vieux souvenir de son frère qui lui chuchotait ces mots pour s'endormir, des mélodies qu'il avait lui-même inventé – Orihime aurait aimé créer les siennes, une chanson parlant d'une princesse et d'un archer.

**#30. Étoile**  
Des fleurs, des animaux fantasques et délirants, des étoiles, des cœurs – tout un monde de couleurs se dessine sur les cahiers d'Orihime, enfermant ses cours, se nichant dans les recoins elle demande même à ses amis de signer pour garder un souvenir, Ishida s'y est prêté de bonne grâce.

**#.31 Maison**  
Ishida n'a jamais considéré comme sienne la demeure qu'il partageait avec son père – ce qu'il construit avec Orihime ressemble à un foyer, il s'y sent à sa place et ce sous la bénédiction du frère aîné dont la photo occupe l'autel.

**#32. Confusion**  
« Non désolé, ce n'est _toujours pas_ Kurosaki » soupire Ishida – n'y a-t-elle donc que le nom de Kurosaki a la bouche lorsqu'elle rêve ?

**#33. Peur**  
La peur ils l'ont bien connu durant leurs aventures – chacun craignait toujours de ne pas pouvoir protéger l'autre.

**#34. Orage**  
Les plombs ont sauté, heureusement Orihime possède des bougies – leur lumière les éclaire et soudainement la pièce se fait plus chaleureuse, plus intime aussi.

**#35. Liens**  
Ils se demandent encore comment ils se sont retrouvés ainsi, entortillés par des mètres de fils de couture – en tout cas plus ils cherchent à s'en défaire, plus la prison se resserre.

**#36. Magasin**  
Comme de nombreuses autres filles, Orihime adore faire des emplettes mais elle dépense avant tout dans la nourriture et les confiseries, tout ce qui est sucré elle se l'approprie – Ishida profite de ses invitations au shopping pour pouvoir se rendre dans les rayons de couture sans que les employées ne se posent des questions puisqu'il est accompagné d'une demoiselle, et il est bien entendu que seules les filles aiment coudre.

**#37. Technologie**  
Ils sont censés être de la génération Y – celle qui se mouvoit dans la technologie avec aisance et habitude – mais le fait est qu'Orihime a toujours tendance à être vite dépassée dès qu'elle touche à un mauvais bouton, et qu'Ishida n'ose pas aller plus loin que le b.a.-ba de peur de voir l'ordinateur subir un crash.

**#38. Cadeau**  
Quand elle reçoit le paquet dans ses mains – recouvert d'un beau papier blanc avec nœud bleu glacé – Orihime se jette dans les bras d'Ishida pour le remercier le bruit du paquet comprimé entre leurs deux corps lui fait ouvrir de grands yeux : « Ce n'était pas fragile au moins ? »

**#39. Sourire**  
Orihime prend son plus beau stylo, le pose sur la photo de classe et dessine un sourire sur le visage d'Ishida pour qu'il ait l'air plus heureux – elle a déjà tenté avec Kurosaki mais ça ne colle pas avec ses sourcils froncés.

**#40. Innocence**  
Ishida aurait voulu un quart de l'innocence que possédait Orihime – mais cette innocence s'est envolée après le Hueco Mundo, Orihime a beau feindre le Quincy a bien vu que quelque chose s'était à jamais brisé.

**#41. Accomplissement**  
Son diplôme à la main, Orihime court vers ses amis pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, et elle s'exclame avec une joie redoublée en voyant qu'Ishida a lui aussi été major de sa promotion – tout cela ne peut augurer qu'un avenir radieux.

**#42. Nuages**  
Ishida voudrait lui expliquer que, non, on ne peut pas marcher sur les nuages mais l'idée semble tellement plaire à Orihime qu'il préfère se taire et ne pas briser ses rêves.

**#43. Ciel**  
Parfois Orihime lui parle du ciel du Hueco Mundo – si sombre, si triste, on devait s'y sentir enfermé – alors Ishida lui relève les yeux pour qu'elle voit le ciel des humains, immense et éclatant.

**#44. Paradis**  
« Tu penses qu'on deviendra quoi à la Soul Society, après notre mort ? »

**#45. Enfer**  
Orihime ne veut pas songer aux Enfers – les portes doivent demeurer fermées, et puis il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle s'y retrouve – mais si ses amis y allaient un jour, elle les suivrait (Ishida s'est promis de l'en empêcher).

**#46. Soleil**  
Le soleil est revenu sur Karakura avec le retour d'Orihime – Ishida espère ne plus jamais le voir disparaître, il ne pourrait pas supporter une nouvelle éclipse.

**#47. Lune**  
« Il paraît qu'un lapin y cuisine des mochis, j'aimerais les goûter un jour ! »

**#48. Vagues**  
Les vagues qu'Ishida a cousu sur sa nouvelle robe plaisent beaucoup à Orihime – tout ceci a un petit côté estival.

**#49. Cheveux**  
Orihime a des cheveux magnifiques, couleurs des feuilles automnales – quand la jeune fille a demandé à Ishida de l'aider à la coiffer, il s'est senti honoré car jamais personne autre que Tatsuki n'en avait eu le droit jusqu'à présent.

**#50. Supernova**  
L'éveil de son pouvoir, Orihime l'a vécu comme une explosion d'énergie incontrôlable - quand Ishida, en entendant sa confession, l'a comparé à une supernova, Orihime a trouvé la comparaison bien menée, et un brin flatteuse.


End file.
